Prologue
by Marine1181
Summary: Link finds himself in and all new world, a world that he comes to love and cherish. But destiny always has a plan and a new threat rises up to conquer Links new home. Once again Link must take up the sword and shield in order to protect his home.


Authors disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, nor do I own any of its characters, Nintendo does.

Prologue

Link stood on a hill overlooking the snow-covered tundra, Epona, his faithful animal companion stood next to him. The chill bite of the wind bit into his flesh, making his hair stand on end. It had been eight years since Link, the hero of time had defeated the evil sorcerer Gannon. He had had a few adventures since that time, saving the land of Termania from the evil mask of Majora.

Now though he looked down on a snow-covered tundra, one small settlement was at the bottom of the hill. He could hear the settlers of the small outpost waking up and starting their day. At the same time he could smell the scent of eggs and the meat. His stomach grumbled at him, and a grim frown creased his smooth face. It had been a few months since he had last run into any sort of settlement and he was afraid of how the people of this area might take to a Hylian. Again his stomach grumbled at him and it made his decision for him. Securing his sword, an exact replica of the master sword, and his shield, he mounted Epona and spurred her down the hill.

Elsewhere…

The slim crystal sat in a hall of ice, its dark blue tint glaring against the faint light blue of the cave. It was the artifacts known as klu'chud del Belasco, or in the common tongue, spawn of the abyss. It had existed for million of centuries, it had corrupted and influenced hundreds of tyrants, most of which that had taken over the world. Now though the artifact felt a group of sentient lifeforms approaching. It was time for it to rule again.

Sky-star, the Hylian sorcerer, his apprentice, Quell'ar, and a mercenary human all moved their way through the icy tunnels. Sky-star was following his magical intuition. A powerful artifact rested somewhere up ahead and he was going to find it. His brown hair and bright green eyes sparkled as he stepped through the opening into the large cave. His eyes rested on the dark blue crystal sitting across the cave on a pedestal. A smile spread across his face.

"klu'chud del Belasco…" Sky-star said in utter amazement. His eyes just focused on the slick crystal. "What a find, it will look good in the museum."

Unfortunately the artifact would never make it into a museum. It had felt the weak will of the apprentice and had already slipped a telepathic message to the weakling. The powerful wizard never saw the dagger enter into his back. How easily the wonderful weapon slipped through the robes of the wizard, finding its intended mark on the wizard. His heart, turning the wizard looked into the eyes of the one person he trusted most in the world, but he unfortunately saw only anger and rage. A million questions ran through Sky-stars mind, none of which would ever be answered. He fell to the ground as cold as the ice he laid on.

Quell'ar crossed the room and placed his hands on the wonderful artifact and found that it radiated a warm feeling. Turning, Quell'ars' hand shot out at the mercenary, a bolt of magical energy ripped into the mercenary slamming him against the wall. A smile so evil crossed his face, a smile that would be shown throughout the land. He was going to be the tyrant of the land and he would rule over the world.

Riding into the village had been the best thing that had ever happened. He had gotten a room at an inn, and a nice meal. It was peaceful, a place where he could settle down and relax. The innkeeper had been real nice and had given him a room for a couple of days at half the price.

"Maybe its time for me to hang up my sword and shield and start a business, or settle down and start a family." Link thought to himself. He had never known peace like this. He truly liked this place. There was only one place other than where he was now that he felt truly at peace, and that was his home of Hyrule. Laying his sword and shield down, he made his decision.

"My adventuring days are over…" With that the hero of time chose to move on with his life and finally settle down.

Unfortunately, destiny had other plans for the young warrior of eighteen years.


End file.
